Tiens-moi maintenant
by Nyimphadora
Summary: HP/DM : Draco sauve Harry du Calamar géant et ce dernier a sa propre et drôle de façon de lui montrer sa gratitude. Slash/Yaoï (Traduction)


**Yo Yo !**

Une nouvelle histoire qui ne sera pas trop longue, et qui je l'espère, vous plaira !

**Disclaimer**** :** Donc voilà, comme toujours, tout cet univers appartient à la reine des reines : J. K. Rowling ! Et en plus cette fiction n'est pas de moi... Je ne fais que la traduire !

**Résumé :** HP/DM : Draco sauve Harry du Calamar géant et ce dernier a sa propre et drôle de façon de lui montrer sa gratitude.

Avertissement : Cette histoire met en scène des relations entre hommes... Je ne veux pas d'homophobes ici ! Il y aura présence de slash, drarry, yaoï, HP/DM... etc.

Et pour tous ceux qui adorent justement ça...

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Tiens-Moi Maintenant.**

C'était une chaude journée d'été. La septième et dernière année à Poudlard se rapprochait de sa fin pour Draco Malfoy. Il flottait paresseusement sur son dos sans le lac, l'eau bourdonnant dans ses oreilles et le soleil brûlant sa peau délicate. Lui et quelques autres garçons de septièmes années venaient juste de finir un match de volley sur la plage et avaient naturellement mené leur équipe à la victoire. Maintenant, Draco nageait pour se laver de sa sueur.

Cependant, son esprit était animé par une étrange coïncidence. À savoir qu'aujourd'hui Harry Potter avait été dans son équipe. Non pas qu'il n'est jamais eu d'équipe inhabituelle, mais il n'avait jamais auparavant partagé le même coté qu'Harry Potter. Draco était tout à faire sûr que ceci était du à une certaine farce malicieuse de Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finnigan pour lesquels il semblait facile de s'entendre. De plus, ils étaient toujours occupés à rire sous cape ensemble à une certaine farce dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

Draco sursauta lorsque quelqu'un le chatouilla sur le coté du ventre.

« Joli percing au nombril, Malfoy ! »

Draco tourna brusquement sa tête et rencontra une paire d'yeux verts remplie de malice.

« Potter, vous perturbez mon sommeil réparateur. » Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, crachant l'eau de sa bouche.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas que tu en avais tant besoin. »

Draco laissa l'air sortir de ses poumons et laissa ses jambes toucher le fond du lac. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Oh, juste rien... » Sourit Harry qui commençait à nager, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la plage.

« Oh, juste rien ! Cria draco avec inquiétude, reviens ici, espèce de monstre ! »

« Effrayé de nager là où c'est plus profond, Malfoy ? » Ria Harry, ironiquement.

Draco se mit à bouder. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les eaux profondes. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que Potter le sache non plus.

« Non, J'ai peu de toi plutôt ! Hurla-t'il après Harry, tu es devenu très, euh, bizarre ! »

« Pauvre Draco, effrayé par le grand Harry Potter... » Chanta Harry, en nageant encore plus loin.

« C'est ça, espèce de paysan insolent ! » S'énerva Draco, et nagea tout de même après le Gryffondor

Draco atteint le garçon aux cheveux noirs lorsqu'ils étaient environs à 50 mètres du littoral. Harry plongeait pendant longtemps sous la surface de l'eau, émergeant de temps en temps à différents endroits pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tu es une grande contrariété, Potter, dit Draco d'une voix trainante, ôtant ses cheveux blonds argentés de devant ses yeux, je ne te comprend pas du tout. »

Harry souria, secouant ses longs cheveux, envoyant des goutes d'eau dans tous les sens. Draco soupira et commença à flotter sur son dos, comme d'habitude. Après tout, c'était une bonne chose pour obtenir un bronzage parfait et égal à l'ensemble du corps. Il remarqua vaguement Harry qui plongea à sa gauche, passa sous son corps et ressortit à sa droite.

Le soleil brillait avec véhémence et l'eau était agréablement rafraichissante tant elle était froide. Draco se détendait complètement, jouissant de cette nouvelle ère de paix et de chaleur qui remplissait son cœur, maintenant que Voldemort avait été finalement détruit. Il était heureux. Il aait reçu d'excellentes notes à ses ASPICS et la cérémonie des diplômes devait avoir lieu dans trois jours. Et quand l'école serait finie, il ne vivrait qu'avec son immense fortune à son manoir personnel du Wiltshire, ne faisant rien d'autre que la fête. Après tout, ses deux parents étant tous deux à Azkaban, ils ne pourraient même pas l'empêcher de complètement brûler la maison entière, si jamais ce dernier le voulait.

Soudainement Draco réalisa que Harry n'était pas remonté à la surface depuis déjà un certain temps.

« Potty ? » Appela-t'il à voix haute, jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux autour de lui. « Harry ? »

Il écarquilla grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit de minuscules bulles d'air revenir à la surface à une certaine petite distance.

« Merde ! »

Draco n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois -Il plongea d'un mouvement rapide, se dirigeant à l'endroit où il soupçonné qu'Harry ait pu couler. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts tandis qu'il nageait de plus en plus profondément sous l'eau. Après environs cinq mètres de descente, il vit avec horreur qu'Harry étant en train de se battre pour sauver sa vie avec le calamar géant.

Draco vit que le calamar avait une tentacule autour de la taille d'Harry, de ses jambes et de ses bras, empeignant celui-ci de faire le moindre mouvement. Remerciant Merlin pour son habilité à réussir quelques sortilèges sans baguette, Draco plongea vers Harry, l'embrassa pour lui donner un peu d'air avant de lui faire le sortilège de Tête-En-Bulle autour de sa tête. Harry avait l'air seulement à demi conscient.

Draco exécuta un second sortilège de Tête-En-Bulle pour lui-même, et attaqua le calamar géant. Il se glissa le long du corps du Gryffondor pour attraper ses pieds et dégager de toutes ses forces les tentacules qui serrait les genoux d'Harry. Il dut employer le sort de flammes bleues impérméables pour les faire céder. Un tentacule commença à trembler violemment et finalement se rétracta. À celui qui enserrait la taille d'Harry, Draco lui infligea un Reducto puissant, qui acéra simultanément l'autre tentacule qui lui retenait les bras. Le calamar faisait des bruits à glacer le sang, et Draco était content de voir que le tentacule qui avait tenté d'attraper sa propre taille explosa en deux, en conséquence aux sorts qu'il avait envoyé. Le calamar recula rapidement et replongea d'où il étaut venu, dans les profondeurs du lac, hurlant avec effroi.

Draco exalta avec soulagement et se rapprocha du faible Gryffondor, il l'attrapa dans ses bras, passant sa tête au dessus de son épaule. Ils revinrent à la surface, Potter toujours dans ses bras. Il avait la tête penchée en arrière, ses cheveux sombres ondulant à la surface de l'eau.

« Potter, tu m'entends ? Demanda Draco, en secouant les épaules du garçon lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau respirer librement. Tu es blessé ? »

Harry ouvrit doucement ses yeux, des larmes bordant ses émeraudes. Là il enlaça le cou de Draco de ses bras et entoura la taille du blond de ses jambes.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que... ? »

Draco ne se donna pas la peine de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry pleurait.

« Bien, dit le Serpentard, avec lassitude, je vais nous ramener vers le rivage. »

* * *

À suivre...


End file.
